Written to Compose
by Rima Akien
Summary: Beck is a pianist but he doesn't believe that love should be intertwined with music & now he's in a rut. tori dreams of singing in a top school but her past & hidden talents may be holding her back. can he be her ticket in, & can she be his inspiration?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER **

_I do not own anything relating to _Victorious _the only thing I own is the plot. Please review and offer any and all ideas, critics, and feel free to pm me a challenge. I actually do like the couple of Beck and Tori so please don't flame the couple, the story I don't mind but don't give a negative feedback just because you don't like the story. _

_And for everyone's knowledge, in this story Jade IS his girlfriend since the beginning of the story. And in this story is a closet poet. And instead of an actor Beck is a pianist. _

**Tori's PoV**

_Arriving in New York City simply leaves me awestruck. I can barely believe that I'm even here. As silly as it may seem, New York City is the place I always wished to be, even after I was brought to Hollywood for my high school years. Being here I just can't wait to start performing. I wish I could. But I have to go to my new apartment first. I stare out the yellow taxi's tinted windows and my face is flushed with excitement, even I know. The driver is looking at me from his rear view window and he chuckles."New to the big city I see." I smiled even brighter. "Yup, and heading off to my first apartment too. I'm so excited." The driver laughed again and I turned my attention back to the concrete jungle flying by my window. This is going to be the start of the rest of my life. I can feel it._

**Beck's PoV**

_Why can't I get this? I've been here for weeks and I can't even write a half decent composition. Nothing is coming out right. Nothing._

"_Hey, babe, let's go out." Jade said lifting my arm and putting it on her shoulder. I don't look at her. "I can't Jade; I really have to compose something… anything. I haven't had anything in weeks. And I'm supposed to have a new melody to play at the benefit in two weeks. I don't have much more times." Jade rolled her eyes at me. "We are going to dinner, you're paying and you're not coming back this piano until I leave." _

"_You're leaving in the morning!"_

"_Exactly. Now get your jacket." She says as she walks to the closet to get her own coat, knowing he would follow. I took a moment, looking at my piano. Maybe I could just give her the money and continue working. _

"_BECK!" _

_No, that's wasn't going to happen. I get up from my bench. Leaving my piano alone for the first time since five a.m., and walked over to my girlfriend. She held out my jacket and helped me put it on. I rested my arm across her shoulders as we walked out my apartment, only turning around to lock the door, and went out to Jade's favorite restaurant, she refused to go to my favorite. Something about her getting to choose because she's the girl. I just shrugged. "I'll let you win." She scoffed at me. "let me. Sure, whatever you tell yourself, Beckett." _


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER **

_I do not own anything relating to _Victorious _the only thing I own is the plot. Please review and offer any and all ideas, critics, and feel free to pm me a challenge. I actually do like the couple of Beck and Tori so please don't flame the couple, the story I don't mind but don't give a negative feedback just because you don't like the story. And so I am also adding another restriction. I want at least five reviews on this chapter, and until I do the next chapter will not be posted. I need motivation. Feed the review monster!_

_And for everyone's knowledge, in this story Jade IS his girlfriend since the beginning of the story. And in this story is a closet poet. And instead of an actor Beck is a pianist. _

Tori's PoV

Even things that are normal seem awkward to me. I giggle. It's all such a new experience. It's exciting.

It's all so new that it becomes of no surprise that I was awestruck and giddy when I walked through LaGuardia's doors. I looked all around me, up at the high ceiling around the crowds floating by, even down and the marble floors. It was amazing. I can't believe this is happening. I'm auditioning for my dream school in ten minutes! I can just scream right now! I squeal only loud enough for the person near me to hear and happily walk over to the audition line to wait for my number and hand in my music CD. I was in a waiting room of about three hundred performers. And I was number two hundred thirty six. And so far the auditions have not even started. Then all of a sudden in the front of a room stood a young man; maybe in his early twenties, around my age if I had to guess, 22 maybe a year older. He was very handsome with raven hair that brushed his shoulders; he was wearing black slacks and a white button down shirt. He was quite handsome. He commanded attention right away and those who didn't feel his authority quieted down when the room when silent. He stood tall and swept a stray hair out of his eyes.

"Hello, everyone today will be auditions for the fall semester in LaGuardia. For some of you this will be the beginning of the road, but for many it will be the end. I'm an alumni from LaGuardia and I can tell you, you must have talent, determination, but most of all you need to have trained yourself. It's one thing to have talent; it's another thing for it to be too raw that you do not have enough experience to succeed in it as a profession. That's why my colleges and I will be here, walking around willing to listen to those who wish us to. We'll start with the lowest numbers so they can receive help before they go out and perform. And make our way down the list. And please be ready, because the judges will not wait for you." With that he walked away to go to the first person with the lowest number to call him. His speech scared me. I went to a performing arts high school and was taught everything I could have been, but it still may not have been enough… what if it wasn't? What was my back up plan? I didn't have one… but I shouldn't be thinking this way. I practiced my voice my whole life. I can do it. I know I can.

It seemed like hours had gone by, and actually I think it was. And then suddenly, it was my turn. The alumnis didn't get to me in enough time and I was up to bat without any preparation. I took a deep breath. I was ready; I didn't need anyone to tell me that but the judges. I took another deep breath and stepped out on to the stage. The lights where bright and shinning right on me, for a moment my heart jumped to my throat and my voice dropped to my stomach. I froze for a moment until I looked at one of the judges eying me, questioning why I'm here with those probing brown pools. So I straightened my spine, readied my voice, and shakily walked over to the stage. Taking the microphone into my hands, one of the judges motioned me to go on, as the music for my song started playing. I closed my eyes as I sang the first note. The notes, pitches and melodies floated out of me. I felt calm and yet not. I was still shaking, knees trembling and the hand not holding the microphone was shaking at my side. As the ending was nearing I almost felt tears in my eyes. I wanted this so much. And finally the time has come.

"Well, Ms…"

"Vega."

"Well Ms. Vega there is no doubt, you have talent. Your voice is lovely… but you don't look comfortable up on that stage. Women these days are being stomped on, and not many are out in the business. And the ones that are model themselves after those already in it. We are looking for someone new, someone strong and independent. And with that in mind, you talent… is just simply too raw. I'm sorry Mrs. Vega. Please, when you are ready we will more than happy to give you another audition, but as of right now, we cannot accept you."

I didn't know what to do. I felt numb. I couldn't be happy and I couldn't cry. I couldn't even feel my face. It felt like I was watching myself walk off the stage and head to the unknown from outside my own body. I felt crushed. Everything I ever wanted was more out of reach than it ever was.

**Beck's PoV**

I was finally able to get my coffee. All those people auditioning. In the end only one hundred and fifteen people were able to make it into LaGuardia. All the rest had their dreams crushed. I wonder if they would continue to act or dance or sing. If I hadn't gotten into LaGuardia I would've just gone to another school, another place, try to get a job at a restaurant playing for entertainment. Anything would have been fine with me as long as I could continue playing. But some people aren't that logical about it and start making salt water pools on stage when they are walking in the sunshine in union square and it just feels like the big city. I don't pay attention to it too often but the rush of it all makes it all worth it. And I just want to sit next to the statue and enjoy watching the hustle and bustle. But that's when I notice her. She's sitting in my spot, wiping fresh tears from her eyes. I recognize her from the hundreds of faces that lined up to audition. Even though there were so many faces there was a gracefulness about her that made her stand out. I watched her as she went to audition, and as soon as she stepped foot on that hardwood all that grace that grabbed my attention, shattered, and she became a shaking nervous wreck.

Now I'm here, watching her cry and I'm not sure exactly what to do. So I don't even think about it and walk up to her. I want to ask her why she froze up on stage, but I think she's trying to get rid of that memory and not have it brought up once again. So instead I buy a cotton candy from the random guy on the corner and walk up to her. I looked foolish, and I sure as hell positive that I had the goofiest smile on my face. I didn't say a word, I just simply nudge the cotton candy to her shoulder and she looks up at me. There were a few stray tears she didn't catch that swayed down her cheek, and for some unknown reason the pain in them stabbed my heart. She looked at me and I nudge the bag to her again, and she took it gently. I sat down next to her as she opened the bag. She sat there eating it and I watched her. It was really quiet, until finally I spoke up. "I assume you recognize me." She only nodded. "You know you don't really need much work, you just need to embrace your sexuality and increase your confidence and you would be a show stopper. Your talent isn't in the slightest 'raw'. It's one of the most trained I have seen. But your lack of confidence hid that from them, but I saw. I noticed." She nodded a bit. And I took that as a good thing.

"I'm not sure what you want to hear right now, but if you're up to it, I'm willing to help you improve."

With that one sentence her head snapped up to my face. A light was brought into her eyes; it was bright, beautiful even. Everything about her, in that moment; her eyes, the way her brown hair framed her face, the light shining down. Beautiful was the only word in my mind at the moment. She gave me her number and I gave her mine. We spoke for a while. Talking about general things without saying anything personal yet and still it seemed so comfortable, and easy.

As soon as I sat at my bench, in front of the keys, I knew exactly what to play. My fingertip created that image of Tori was still burned into my mind, into music. The sweet melody is her silken hair, the tune like her eyes uplifting in every way. My fingertips padding the smooth surface of the keys like the sun on her face. And though I wasn't able to finish the piece, it was one of the most beautiful compositions I had ever made already. And it was all thanks to that girl. That beautiful inspiring girl. Tori. I must see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER**

_I do not own anything relating to_Victorious_the only thing I own is the plot. Please review and offer any and all ideas, critics, and feel free to pm me a challenge. I actually do like the couple of Beck and Tori so please don't flame the couple, the story I don't mind but don't give a negative feedback just because you don't like the story. And so I am also adding another restriction. I want at least five reviews on this chapter, and until I do the next chapter will not be posted. I need motivation. Feed the review monster!_

_And for everyone's knowledge, in this story Jade IS his girlfriend since the beginning of the story. And instead of an actor Beck is a pianist._

And correcting a past error: the closet poet is Tori NOT Jade I'm sorry for that confusion.

ONTO THE STORY!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Tori's PoV<strong>

I stared at my phone; willing it to light up and fill the air with music. Yesterday was surely unexpected. I had been rejected by my dream school and then later approached by one of the alumnus who offered to help me improve. I tried not to talk too much about me just yet, not wanting to reveal personal information to someone I barely know. Not that I think Beckett Oliver was a bad guy, but I've heard the stories of terrible things happening in big cities. I was just being cautious. I was smart enough not to share details of the area I live in, in fact I didn't even share the fact that I had just moved here. We did talk for a very long time about the training we both had. I should have guessed by his stature that he was a pianist; his slender and perfect nimble fingers and pin sharp hearing. 

I had a best friend named Andre who played the piano too, he moved to the city two years back. He was only a year older than me but he got early acceptance to NYU to study music. He can sing, dance, compose and play. He was the power house of musicians, and most definitely the coolest guy anyone could ever meet. It was thanks to Andre that I had even decided to go for my dream, and it helped to have a friend in the city, of course. We had talked last night very briefly, in fact so briefly we barely got to say our greeting before he fell asleep over the phone, cutting out conversation short. He's been working real hard for his degree, and I know it was paying off. I wonder what Andre would say about LaGuardia rejecting me… 

Who was I kidding? He'd be happy and tell me to audition for NYU so that we can be in the same school again. 

We had missed out on our senior year together, and I think if he had stayed we might have become more… at least I thought he wanted more. But the distance became a way out for me, not having to worry about it until now. I didn't have to worry about him trying to make a move and asking me out. I never had to dig into myself and figure out whether or not I even wanted to be with Andre in that way. I began to worry that I might have to start doing just that. I sighed once more. 

I'll judge that by his reaction when I call him tonight. 

It was just in that moment that my phone began ringing; filling the air with a luscious melody I had set specifically for someone special. I laughed to myself for a moment. A classical piano composition was the perfect ringtone for Beckett. 

It wasn't until I sent a greeting into the receiver that I realized I was unconsciously smiling to myself. "Hello Beckett." I said in a chipper voice. I heard an agitated mumble and then his melodic voice. 

"I told you Tori, call me Beck."

"But your name is Beckett. I like it better." Another mumble on the other end and I chuckled. "Any particular reason you called?" I asked hesitantly.

"Actually there is." Of course I couldn't _see_ him over the phone, but I could practically _hear _the smile in his voice. "I want you to meet me somewhere." Before I could even agree he cut in. "Meet you at the coffee house two blocks south of the square." And then the line went dead. Guess I didn't have much of choice…

With my bad sense of direction I of course got lost and first went west of the square, then coincidentally bumped right into Beckett.

He looked down at me and knitted his brows, "You're going the completely opposite direction of where I told you to; you were going to stand me up weren't you?" I gasped and frantically told him how lost I had been and, though he listened with a shamed silence, I could peek up from the staring contest with the cracked sidewalk to see his mocking smirk. When we finally made it to the café he led the way to one of the outside tables. Pointing at me with a stern look he spoke finally; "You stay here while I get us coffee, no running off. Remember I caught you the first time." I grumpily sighed and he chuckled.

"I wasn't running away!" but he wasn't listening, he was already walking inside. "Light and sweet!" I shouted after him.

The bustling city, with its bright lights and constant chatter all around me was livelier than my small town could ever compare to. Just staring out into the crowds seemed to make me feel lost and fill my body with a rush to move around. It was certainly going to take some getting used to. Thankfully just as it was going to overwhelm me, Beckett returned with our cups of coffee, seating himself across from me at our small rickety table. "Have you ever worked with a vocal or performance coach?" He asks immediately as he places my cup in front of me. So, here it comes, the moment when he would tell me that I would need as much work as possible. That I needed to learn how to really sing in a performance and not just be some jukebox karaoke singer.

"Yes, I went to a performing arts high school. I was a pretty hard working student, if I do say so myself." I watched him look thoughtful for a moment, thinking over what he was going to retort intensely.

"Good because what is coming next is going to test that, very much so. We are going to push you past your limit and out of your comfort zone." That… didn't sound very pleasing. Especially not when paired with the challenging look in his eye- the one that danced with something along the lines of aspiration.


End file.
